cv2compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Adam
Black Adam was the champion of the wizard Shazam during the times of Ancient Egypt; however, he became corrupted by the power and fell out of favor with the wizard, resulting in his banishment. He returned thousands of years later, seeking to exact his revenge upon the wizard and his new champion Captain Marvel History Black Adam returned to Earth right around when Billy Batson received his powers from the wizard Shazam. Black Adam battled with Captain Marvel and looked to be his superior in combat, but luckily Superman arrived and helped Captain Marvel to defeat Black Adam. To avoid imprisonment, Black Adam retreated to his homeland of Khandaq. When the tyrant Mongul abducted several powerful beings from the planet Earth to participate in his gladiator games, Black Adam was one among the group. In the arena, he proved to be extremely ruthless, and much to Mongul and the crowd's pleasure brutally killed some of the other competitors with his bare hands. Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and the Flash were able to convince him to stop fighting and help them escape. Black Adam helped them and the resistance forces up until their defeating Mongul's army. He flew back to Earth on one of Mongul's ships with the other Earth heroes. While the others decided to form the Justice League, he gladly returned in solitude to Khandaq. Black Adam would aid the Justice League again when the villain Eclipso resurrected the Golden Pharaoh, an extremely powerful Egyptian monarch who Black Adam had sealed away thousands of years ago back in Ancient Egypt while he served Shazam. Black Adam fought right alongside Captain Marvel to finish off the Golden Pharaoh once and for all. When the Saiyan servants of the Anti-Monitor arrived on Earth, they immediately noted Black Adam as one of the strongest beings on the planet. They realized they could nto defeat him, so they quickly moved on. When they found Bizarro on his isolated island, they manipulated him into attacking Black Adam. The two fought on par for a bit, but then Superboy-Prime arrived and easily beat up both of them. As he was about to load their unconscious bodies onto his ship, the Martian Manhunter (who had arrived along with several other Justice League members because of the commotion cuased by Bizarro and Black Adam's fight) used a mental trick on Superboy-Prime in which he made him think he had the two loaded onto his ship when in reality they were still lying on the ground. The Justice League then recovered their bodies and recruited them in their rematch against Superboy-Prime, which ended in disaster. Shortly after this, Captain Marvel approached Black Adam while he was in the desert of Khandaq, subtly trying to get him to fight him. Black Adam tried to avoid a conflict initially, but the two ultimately ended up fighting each other. Captain Marvel showed off many new and advanced techniques that he had learned while training with Shazam, which he used to defeat and humiliate Black Adam, who quietly left the fighting ground with his head hung low. It was then revealed that Freddy Freeman had not been in his Captain Marvel, Jr. form in order to allow Captain Marvel to be at maximum power. Villain or Anti-Hero Despite his villainous crimes, Black Adam has been an ally for the Justice League more often than he has been an enemy, making him into more of an anti-hero than an actual villain.